Gromogrzmot
Artykuł= Gromogrzmot (ang.'' Thunderdrum'') - morski smok, zamieszkujący głębiny oceanu. Opis Ciało gromogrzmota jest szerokie i płaskie. Jednak kiedy zwierzę otworzy swoje szczęki, kształtem przypomina stożek. Zęby są długie i ostre, podobnie jak szpikulce ciągnące się wzdłuż grzbietu. Łapy natomiast są bardzo krótkie i cienkie. Smok ma dwie pary trójkątnych, dużych skrzydeł, dzięki którym może latać w powietrzu. Jako smok morski, gromogrzmot najpewniej odżywia się rybami, także krabami. Gromogrzmot żyje samotnie, łącząc się w pary jedynie w okresie godowym. Zamieszkuje morskie jaskinie i podwodne rowy, jednak bardzo dużo czasu spędza poza wodą. Ma małe oczy które są osadzone na końcu pyska. Nazwa gatunku wzięła się od sposobu ataku smoka. Nie zieje ogniem, lecz wytwarza głośny, odbijający się echem dźwięk przypominający grzmot. Wielu ludzi, słyszących smoka, błędnie uznało dźwięk za zwiastun burzy, gdy smok jest zaniepokojony wytwarza straszne dźwięki dzięki temu może zniszczyć statek lub zabić dorosłego Wikinga. Pojawienie się ''Book of Dragons W angielskiej krótkometrażówce gromogrzmot jest przedstawicielem wodnej klasy smoków, zaraz po parzypluju. Bork Pechowiec, bohater historii, wędrując po lodowym pustkowiu, natyka się na jajo gromogrzmota - nie wie jednak, że podczas wyklucia się pisklęcia jajo eksploduje. Nieporozumienie ma fatalne skutki. Jeźdźcy Smoków Gromogrzmot pojawia się w odcinku 7 angielskiego serialu "Riders of Berk", jako przyszły smok Stoicka Ważkiego. Stoick, chcąc znaleźć odpowiedniego dla siebie smoka, początkowo trenuje na Szczerbatku. Kilka dni później, lecąc nad oceanem, zauważa gromogrzmota atakującego statek. Udaje mu się go złapać. Smok zostaje zamknięty w klatce w Smoczej Akademii, a na jego paszczę zostaje założony kaganiec, uniemożliwiający ryczenie. Później jednak gromogrzmot ucieka do jaskini w lesie. Stoick postanawia go ponownie odnaleźć. Zauważa go chowającego w jaskini gdzie, jak się okazuje, broni innego osobnika, prawdopodobnie swojej samicy, która ma uszkodzone skrzydło. Kiedy atakują ich dziki, Stoik jest zmuszony ułaskawić smoka. Ostatecznie zwierzę daje się dosiąść Stoikowi, który zdejmuje mu kaganiec, i razem przeganiają stado dzików. Od tej pory Thornado, jak nazwał go Stoik, zostaje jego smokiem. W 18. odcinku drugiego sezonu jeźdźcy odkrywają trzy pisklęta Gromogrzmota. Ponieważ nie chcą wziąć ich ze sobą na Berk, smoczki przylatują same i powodują chaos w wiosce. Okazuje się, że to Thornado jest ojcem maluchów i on jeden może - i musi - się nimi zaopiekować. Kiedy Stoik zaczyna rozumieć, że jego smok jest ojcem młodych, żegna się z nim i zostawia rodzinę w dziczy. Gra ''Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies right|61pxW internetowej grze pt Wild Skies gromogrzmot jest szóstym do wytresowania smokiem. Jego kryjówka znajduje się w Wrecker's Reef. Aby go wytresować, należy dać mu Crabs -kraby, które najbardziej lubi. Można dać mu także Fish - ryby. ''Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 '' Gromogrzmot, i to nie jeden, na pewno pojawi się w drugiej części filmu. W jednym ze zwiastunów stado Gromogrzmotów przemierza ocean. Ciekawostki *Gromogrzmot, w przeciwieństwie do Parzypluja, może żyć na lądzie i nie wysychać. *W odcinku Żyj i pozwól latać Czkawka nazwał go Piorunogrzmot. *Wikingowie wierzą, że Gromogrzmoty ściągają moce od samego Thora. |-|Galeria= SODJ-Thunderdrum.png DreamWorks_Dragons_Games_-_Wild_Skies_-_Cartoon_Network.png|Ujeżdżanie gromogrzmota w grze Thunderdrumgame.png|Tresowanie gromogrzmota w grze Dragons_BOD_Thunder_Gallery_Image_05.png Dragons_BOD_Thunder_Gallery_Image_06.png Thunder_drum.png grzmot4.png grzmot5.png grzmot6.png tornado.JPG|Thornado, smok Stoicka Thunder_Drum.PNG tumblr_m8ezhk6WRR1rrxrof.png Volitthunderdrum.png Thunderdrum school of dragons.JPG Thunderdrum dragon.JPG Thunds 1.JPG Thunds 2.JPG Thunds 3.JPG Thunds 4.JPG Wiele gatunków smoków.jpg|W tle widać gromogrzmota gg 1.png gg 3.png gg 7.gif Gromogrzmot 2.jpg thund statit.JPG Frozen the x5t.JPG Jws516.png Jws503.png Violet.png Podręcznik3.JPG|Smok w Smoczym Podręczniku Podręcznik1.JPG Thunderdrumv.jpg Thunderdrums small.jpg 126.jpeg Tumblr n19fpzMxU91sfgh9qo1 500.jpg Iswog 5.JPG Boom.jpg Bing.jpg Bam.jpg Bingobo 11.JPG Bingobo 12.JPG Bingobo 9.JPG Bingobo 10.JPG Bingobo 8.JPG Bingobo 7.JPG Bingobo 6.JPG Bingobo 5.JPG Bingobo 3.JPG Bingobo 2.JPG Binogbo 1.JPG Dragonstt.jpg Ogień.png Ujno 5.JPG F.jpg Ujno 8.JPG Ujno 7.JPG Ujno 6.JPG Ujno 4.JPG Ujno 3.JPG Ujno 2.JPG Ujno 1.JPG Wild.JPG Smok.Gromogrzmot.BOD.png GROM.jpg Gromo.jpg Grzmot.png krzyk.png thunderdrum-.jpg Thunderdrum.jpg Dragons thunder gallery 02.jpg Th..stoic..png gromogrzmot1.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-1.jpg Gromogrzmoty Czkawka Szczerbatek.gif en:Thunderdrum es:Trueno Tambor Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Wodna klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:School of Dragons